


A loaf of bread

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE. I'm not gonna write the details but it will be there.I'm sorry for whoever had to go through this, you're so strong to get through this and I'm very proud of you <3.
Kudos: 6





	A loaf of bread

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: MENTION OF RAPE. I'm not gonna write the details but it will be there.  
> I'm sorry for whoever had to go through this, you're so strong to get through this and I'm very proud of you <3.

"Will be back in no time, my ass." Hanji cussed, looking at the rising sun from behind the wall as she remembered her long lost parents.

It's been two years since they went out of the walls, looking for food, but the threat facing them out there was inevitable.

She sighed. It hurt her that she couldn't give them a proper goodbye.

She overslept that day, and was only greeted by a final letter from them, promising her that they'd be back with a lot of food and money that can help them pay the rent.

That promise was never fulfilled, and she got kicked out of the little house they stayed at.

She really missed those sleepless nights she spent with her mother, reading books under the shining stars, and those chaotic days where she'd play with her dad in the mud, not caring about her mother's pouts at the mess they'd cause. Despite the misery, that was enough to make her feel like she's home.

But after their diappearance, the streets of Wall Rose became her new home as a 14 year old girl.

She looked around, searching for any fallen coins or any thrown leftovers.

Snatching an apple from a table, she went towards the huge gates, as an experiment of hers was waiting to be made.

She went towards the bushes near the wall and grabbed a shovel that she stole from her old house.

"Time to find out what these walls are made of!" She happily noted to herself, recalling all her theories about it as she started digging onto the wall.

Despite the hard process, she kept trying to at least crack it.

"This can't be any type of rock," she thought, "It's too hard! Is it an old one that dsappeared so long ago? Or is it something that hasn't even been discovered yet?"

Her brainstorms were cut off by a priest, who came running towards her along with an MP soldier.

"Hey you! How dare you?!"

"Perfect timing." She commented, throwing the shovel away and running as fast as she could, yet on the road, she tripped on a tree branch, injuring her knee.

Cursing under her breath, she managed to hide between the bushes until the men gave up and went away.

She couldn't stop the blood by herself and kept blowing on it, trying to dwindle the stinging pain.

"Hey!" She heard a man's voice.

She was about to take off but the man already grabbed her shoulder.

"that looks painful, do you want me to help you?" The man offered a bandage.

She couldn't deny that she needed help with that, so she let him bandage her leg.

"Do you live alone?.... Where do you live?" The man questioned, but stopped upon noticing the deadly silent.

"Hmm...I have to treat this for you, do you mind coming with me to take care of it?" he suggested.

Hanji gave him a suspicious stare, how couldn't she when it came to strangers like him?

"My name is Pete by the way, I also have other kids that were just like you, hurt in the streets. I bet they'd be happy to have an older sister like you."

"Mr Pete," Hanji finally talked, "How do you want me to trust you?"

"If I'm not trustworthy, I would've hurt you even more by now instead of helping you." He replied, outstretching his hand towards her.

Fair enough, Hanji thought, accepting his hand and grabbing on it for some support.

She didn't want to let her guard down though, anything creepy and she'd run with the wind.

As they reached their destination, a small, simple cabin that's not too far from the markets, he pulled out the keys to open the door.

"Come in!" He signed, waiting for her to get inside.

Hanji gave him the glare again.

But instantly, her eyes switched to a horrified stare, as an evil smile creeped up on Pete's lips.

She was about to run like planned, but he was quick enough to grab her from her injured knee and throw her in.

She winced and tried to crawl out, but the door was already locked.

"Well well! Guess I have another nice prey here. Didn’t you learn from your mom not to trust strangers?” Pete teased, watching her body on the floor.

He then grabbed her from her shirt to throw her into a room.

Before she even got up, the door was closed.

“Dammit!” She yelled, still trying to get out.

“It’s no use...” someone muttered from behind her.

Searching for the sound, her eyes landed on three kids, all younger than her.

They looked so miserable, hope dying in their eyes.

"He caught you from the streets too?" a boy in a ripped shirt asked.

"...yeah.."

Hanji looked at them again, examining their sorry state.

The one who talked to her had ginger hair, the other little girl sitting next to him had short blond hair and bright blue eyes that even her poor eyesight caught in the darkness.

There was also another girl laying behind them, a long-haired brunette, soft sobs escaping her throat.

Hanji slowly approached her and saw the way she way trying to blow on her hand.

There was a burn.

Hanji immediately took her bandage off and carefully put it on the girl's arm.

"It's dirty, but it should help." Hanji muttered.

The girl looked at her, tears still dripping from her face.

"...t-thank you.."

Hanji smiled sadly at them, trying to give them some brightness in the dark room.

"I'm Hanji, What's your name?"

She smiled a little as well, "I'm Anya... this is Nanaba.... and that is Charlie..."

Hanji would've said it was nice to meet them, but it wasn't in such situation.

"Did Pete do this to you?" She asked.

"...yes.."

"Why?"

"...I didn't do the laundry well so...."

"And does he do it everyday?" She asked again, frowning.

Nanaba answered: "When we don't do a chore well, we get punished.... and we won't have food for the day."

"You'll have to do your chores as well, his punishments are never merciful." Charlie warned her, showing a scar on his hand.

Hanji nodded, "I will. I'll do my best for you guys, and we'll escape from this hell, okay? One way or another."

"....you sound too hopeful." Anya muttered, "We've already tried to. I never wanna go through that whipping again."

The other two looked down, recalling that painful night.

'I won't allow that to happen to you again' She silently thought before the silence was broken by the door being violently open.

"For Nanaba and Charlie." He said, throwing two bread loafs on the floor. "The little rat over there doesn't deserve it, and our new guest better get used to that."

He smirked at Hanji before shutting the door again.

Daytime passed, and it was time for dinner.

Well, for Pete it was.

Charlie and Anya were the ones to serve the food, while Hanji and Nanaba cleaned up afterwards.

Hanji noticed how Pete was creepily staring at her for too long, and it really freaked her out.

They were finally able to breath in relief when his rooms door was finally locked, yet they still had to be quiet.

The next day arrived. It was the first time Hanji woke up to loud banging noises instead of loud city coziness.

She sighed, trying to ignore the continuous screams of their master.

She was the one to cook instead of Nanaba, and the latter took care of tidying the house.

As Anya was doing the laundry, she touched her burn with soapy water and winced.

"You okay?" Hanji asked.

"...I can keep going."

"No you can't!" She said, snatching the wet shirt from her.

"Hanji! Don't!" Anya asked, trying to pull the clothes back.

"No!"

"Do you wanna get punished?"

"Do you wanna have an infection?"

Their argument stopped as Pete passed by.

"Oi, what the fuck do you think you're doing?" he glared at Hanji.

"Helping my friend to finish the work quickly, anything wrong with that?" She protested.

"Yes. She has the laundry, you have the cooking. I didn't ask you to help her with her chores."

"I'm already done with cooking, so why the hell not?"

They stared at each other for a few seconds before he sighed and walked away.

"Are you crazy, Hanji?" Anya grabbed her shoulders.

"Maybe I am." Hanji smirked, pulling back the shirt and continuing to wash the clothes.

Somehow, everyone got to have their bread loaf, even Hanji who "disobeyed orders".

"Cheers, everyone!" Charlie whispered before they all devoured their food, little smiles of victory were drawn on their faces.

"Let's keep it up!" Nanaba cheered.

Suddenly, Pete's voice calling Hanji broke the tension.

A chill ran down her spine as she went out of the room, the other kids anxiously waiting for her.

She found him in the kitchen.

"How many clothes did you wash instead of Anya?"

Hanji stood silent, not knowing how to answer or why he even asked.

"I asked you a question! Answer me!" he screamed.

"T-Three shirts... and two pants...."

"That's five, right?" He smirked, "double that."

"Double five?.... ten.."

He got up and locked the kitchen door. "Well then that's ten hits for you."

Hanji was caught off guard when he pulled out a whip and hit her.

The other kids anxiously waited for her to be back, hoping she’d at least be alive.

After a few minutes that felt like an eternity, she knocked on the door and Nanaba hurriedly opened it.

Scars covered her body because of what seemed like whipping.

“Hanji....” they all whispered in shock as she chuckled.

“Well, guess I had to be punished after all.” She said, getting in the room and laying on the cold floor, trying to cool down her burning scars, “Ahh, this feels better.”

“..... I’m so sorry, Hanji.” Anya sadly muttered.

“Don’t be.. It’s my fault after all....”

A few more days of continuous chores, beatings and starvation passed, leaving a pale color on Nanaba's cheeks who hadn't eaten for two days straight.

Neither did Hanji, but Nanaba was younger and more fragile.

And so the night came, the little girl couldn't hold on any longer.

Thinking everyone was asleep, she tip-toed her way out of the room and to the kitchen.

Brushing off the soft whispers she might've heard on her way, she started looking for food on the counter.

She grabbed a loaf of bread that happened to be there.

Suddenly, time stopped as she heard the door get closed and the master talk from behind.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Death was tickling her tiny feet, she looked at him with horrified, teary eyes.

"Well if you don't know already, what you did is something terrible! Disobeying orders and stealing food? What a shameful brat you are!"

She shook her head and tried to move away from him as he approached.

"So... how should I punish you, young lady? Will whipping be good? Or should I burn that shitty hand of yours?!" He menaced.

Then all of a sudden, the door bursted open.

"Don't punish her!"

He looked back to find Hanji glaring at him from across the kitchen.

"And who the fuck do you think you are to be saying that?"

"I'm the one who sent her." she lied.

"Hanji..." Nanaba whispered "no..."

Hanji flashed her a smile and continued: "I felt too hungry, so I told her to bring me some food.... I'm the one who should be punished."

She signed for Nanaba to go away, and kept glaring at Pete in front of her.

"Nanaba! What are you doing?!" Charlie whispered as he saw her close the door.

"Hanji.... I'm sorry..." she muttered, more tears running down her cheeks.

Charlie went towards her and tried to take her back, yet they both couldn't leave their other friend there. Even Anya who, just like Charlie, didn't know what happened, joined in as they faced the door.

Meanwhile, Hanji stood there, shutting her eyes down, waiting for a whip to draw new patterns on her skin, or a hot stick to make a new tattoo for her.

But nothing came.

She hesitantly opened her eyes again and saw a smirk on his face, slowly getting bigger the closer he got to her.

She flinched away, but the locked door stopped her shaky feet.

« Now that I’m getting a closer look.... » Pete muttered, « For a lady like you, you don’t have much of a thing. »

She yelped as he grabbed her from her shirt, « but you sure do look nice.. »

« Hey! No! Stop it!” Hanji shouted, trying to push his grip off of her shirt, yet it only got tighter as he grabbed it with another hand, tearing her shirt apart.

“Please! Do anything else! Hit me! Burn me! Kill me! Just not-“ she begged, only to be interrupted by his mouth crashing with hers as he continued to tear her clothes off.

She squirmed against his dry lips, trying to push him away. But her desperate struggles couldn’t stop the pervert from pinning her with his body to the ground.

Charlie, Anya and Nanaba were forced to horrifyingly listen to their friend’s struggles.

“W...what is he doing?” Nanaba asked, still holding that bread loaf.

“I don’t know...” Charlie answered, trying to look through the keyhole.

He froze upon seeing the way Pete was suffocating Hanji with his mouth.

“We’re only getting started, sweetie....” the man loudly whispered.

Hanji gasped for air, shaking her head in refusal of what was coming.

"Whip me for a hundred times! I'd even take a hundred burn! I'd do anything! Just not this! Please!" With teary eyes, she continued to beg him, yet her words sounded like nothing to his ears as he unbuttoned his own clothes with a chuckle.

"No! Please don't! I'm begging you! No!" Hanji screamed hoarsly, still trying to break free from his strong grip, her cries were interrupted again by his lips.

Charlie's eyes couldn't handle that sight and he finally looked away, eyes stinging and tearing up.

Nanaba tried to look through but Anya, understanding the situation, stopped her.

"You better not see this, Nana..."

"Is he..." the little girl asked, painfully understanding as well.

The three of them leaned against each other, waiting for Hanji's torture to finally end.

They had to bear the horrible sounds from behind the door.

The sounds of bodies clashing against the ground in the most disgusting ways, Pete's pleased grunts and his ugly moans, Hanji's muffled screams, her soft chokes and her quiet sobs as she continued to beg him to stop, slowly getting quieter and quieter as she got weaker.

It continued for ten more minutes before they heard the man get up and had to run towards their room.

Pete opened their door and found them in. He gave them a threatening glare before he shut it.

As soon as they heard his own room being closed, they dashed out to the kitchen where Hanji was.

Seeing her state hurt even more than hearing her screams.

She was lying on the floor, desperately trying to cover her chest with what remained of her clothes, her bare shoulders shaking visibly as silent tears kept streaming from her shutting down orbs.

"I'll get somme clothes.." Charlie looked away and went back to the room.

"Hanji!" Anya called, caressing her wet cheeks in a comforting way, "It's over now! We're here!"

"Hanji.." Nanaba sat in front of her, sobbing loudly, "Why did you do this? You didn't have to.. I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"Na...naba..." Hanji softly muttered on Anya's lap, who covered her with whatever clothes Charlie brought. "Y...your bread.... did... you.. eat it?"

And then, she passed out.

"Please...not again..." Hanji begged, struggling from the ropes that Pete tightened around her.

He didn't reply though, he grabbed her shirt just like last time, the same smirk drawn on his mouth.

Shutting her eyes, she shrieked.

She opened them again to find herself lying on the floor.

It was a dream.

"Hanji!" She found Charlie sitting next to her, "It's okay... it was just a dream..."

"Charlie..." she whispered before she tried to get up. "I have to.... do my chores..." 

"No. Lay down. It's alright.. Nanaba and Anya are taking care of the rest."

"But Pete-"

"He's not here, he went to get drunk. You can rest from...." He stopped mid sentence, not wanting to remember the night's horrible events. "...... I'm sorry....."

She sighed, putting her arm over her head and trying to cover the tears that threatened to come out.

Nanaba entered the room and broke the silence.

"Charlie, we're do-" she stopped upon landing her eyes on Hanji. "Hanji! You're finally awake!"

"Nana.." still laying down, Hanji opened her arms wide for Nanaba to hug her, she softly patted the head on her chest as Nanaba sobbed onto her.

"Are you... feeling better?" Hanji asked, her voice was still hoarse.

"I can't.... I can't when you're like this... I'm so sorry, Han. It's all because of me!"

"Nana, please..... don't blame yourself."

She sat up and pulled the bread loaf from back then out of her pocket. "Here... it may not taste as good as new, but it'll help.."

"... so you haven't eaten like I told you?"

"Don't mind me! Just eat it!"

Hanji smiled sadly, cupping her cheek, "Sweetie.....Knowing that you finally ate.... is more than enough..... to make me feel better...so please..... eat it for my sake."

Nanaba wiped her tears and hesitantly nodded, reluctantly munching the bread, Hanji never letting go of her face.

Then, Anya entered the room, a furious expression on her face.

"We have to find a way out. We have to stop this shit!"

Everyone nodded. If there was a chance of running away, they had to take it as soon as possible.

Three days have passed, Pete went out drinking just like the day when they planned their escape.

It was their only chance.

« Good luck, Charlie. » Anya whispered, helping her friend out of the house through the window.

She looked at Hanji behind her as she nodded.

« Are all the chores done? »

« Yup, Nana and I took care of everything, don’t worry. »

« Hanji! I found it! » Nanaba called from the other room.

They both went towards Pete’s room and helped Nanaba pull out the huge carpet.

« This size is perfect! » Hanji muttered as the three of them took it to the kitchen.

« Now, Anya. Where’s the basement? »

« It must be somewhere around.... » she said, knocking on the floor until she heard a thud, « Here! »

She dug her fingers into the small hole and pulled up, as a wide basement was open underneath them.

« Woah! » Nanaba gasped in surprise, « A titan could get in there! », they all chuckled at the light joke.

Carefully, they covered the opening with the carpet, trying not to fall in.

« Alright, It looks like everything’s ready! » Hanji said as they all grabbed bread loafs that were thrown around. « Cheers for our freedom! »

The other two smiled and ate their meal.

Nanaba went back to their room and opened a window, she saw their man getting closer.

« Guys! Pete’s coming! » She warned the two who stayed in the kitchen.

« Hanji, » Anya noted, « we have to hide, but.... »

« But someone has to stay behind and take care of Pete. I know, and I’ll do it. » she replied.

« Hanji, no! You can’t. I will. » she protested.

« If someone has to face him for one last time, it’s gonna be me! »

« And what if he does what he did to you that night?.....Hanji..... I don’t want you to go through that again.... »

She stayed silent for a moment, then she patted her head.

« I want to get my revenge on that jackass, so I better be the one to stay here...... I’ll be fine.”

“Hanji.....” Anya whispered as Hanji looked at her with begging eyes and a broken smile.

“Please... let me do it.”

“...If you ever get hurt I’ll whip you myself.” she said, giving her one last glance before she went out of the kitchen, hiding along with Nanaba in a closet.

Right after they hid, Pete unlocked the cabin’s door.

He headed towards the kids room and checked on them.

“Hey, brats...... eh?”

He found no one there.

“Oi, where the fuck are you, punks?!” He furiously yelled, going around the house until he reached the kitchen.

It was clean, yet something about it was off.

There was the carpet he hid in his room, lying on the floor. And Hanji was standing beside it.

“Hello there, Pete!” She called with a cheerful tone.

“What the hell did you do?..... Who the fuck told you to get in _my_ room and put this here?”

“What?” She teased, “I thought it looked good in here. You want your house to be nice and clean, right?”

“You bitch!” He shouted, running towards her.

As soon as he reached the carpet, she stepped back just in time and they both fell into the hole.

"Nana! It's time!" Anya whispered when they heard a loud thud. They went out of the closet and to the windows, opening all of them wide.

"Hey! Help! Help us!" Nanaba started screaming out of one of them, trying to bring as much help as she could, while Anya went outside to find Charlie and the military he'd be calling.

Meanwhile in the basement, Hanji fell on top of Pete.

"H-how does it feel to be the one in the bottom now?" She asked, starting to punch him repeatedly.

He didn't even have time to react or resist, she hit him on the face nonstop, bruising him and breaking his nose.

"You ruined our lives! You ruined my life! You heartless bastard!"

She kept on going, but slowly, her punches got weaker.

She breathed heavily, looking at the screwed up figure underneath her.

"Fuck you!" she shouted at him with teary eyes, but he suddenly grabbed her shirt and pushed her to the ground.

She tried to fight back as he sat on top of her, but she lost all strength.

"Heh, now how does it feel to be back at the bottom again?" he teased.

He then grabbed her neck and started choking her.

A ragged gasp escaped her throat, as he tightened his grip on her throat, closing her airway.

"There you are!" Anya said upon noticing Charlie, five men with military clothing were running alongside him, along with three medics.

"How is it going?" he asked.

"We have to hurry! Pete fell for the trap, but Hanji's with him!"

His eyes widen as he ran faster, Anya and the crew following suite.

Hanji dug her fingernails on the man's hands, trying to pry them away.

But his grip was too tight to break free from, and it just got worse as he squeezed harder.

Her eyes opened wide as she started thrashing and kicking underneath him.

"Aww, can't breathe?" Pete asked, admiring the change of color on her face as it slowly turned to a sickening blue. Her struggles became more frantic.

"Hanji?" Nanaba called, heading to the kitchen "I just saw the help coming! Where are you?"

She took a peek at the huge gap on the floor underneath her, and saw the way her friend was slowly dying, the way her chest was jolting up, as if her lungs were on fire, begging for oxygen.

Black dots were starting to cover Hanji's vision, as her body finally decided to give up.

The last thing she saw was Nanaba's shocked expression from above before her hands fell to the sides, then everything went blank.

Her heart kept throbbing against Pete's fingers, getting slower and slower.

The man let out a maniacal laugh, looking at Hanji's limp body.

"Thought you could escape so easily? You're such a dumb bi-"

His words were interrrupted by a rock hitting his head, he looked above his head and found Nanaba about to throw another one.

Finally letting go of Hanji's neck, he got up and looked at her.

"Guess I have another bitch to deal with, am I right, _Nana_?"

"You're the bitch over here!" Nanaba protested, "...and don't you dare call me like that!"

"Ooooh, you better watch that dirty mouth of yours, young la-"

Pete finally shut his mouth as he was shot by a sedative needle, thrown by a military police soldier.

Help finally came, and so did Charlie and Anya.

"You okay, Nana?" Charlie asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"I am....but..."

"Hanji!" Anya shrieked, seeing the unconscious body laying next to Pete. "She needs medical help! Now!"

In no time, the medics went down the basement and pulled Hanji out.

She looked lifeless.

"Hanji.... Oi Hanji!" Anya was about to run towards her, but a soldier grabbed her.

"You traitor! I told you to not get hurt, you idiot!" she started crying, "You broke the promise! Get up! I'm still gonna whip you so you better be prepared! Get the hell up!" She screamed, falling on the floor.

"H-Hanji.." Nanaba whimpered, clutching onto Charlie's shirt, "w-why is it always her?..."

"Dammit, Hanji.." Charlie muttered, tearing up as well, "... and you're the one who told us not to die?"

The medics layed her on the floor, checking her pulse and her breathing.

The disappointed looks on their faces indicated that no signs of life were seen.

They instantly started giving her CPR.

"W-What are they doing?" Nanaba asked Charlie, seeing the way they blew air on her mouth, "A-are they doing what Pete did to her?"

"Nana-"

"No! Why?" She yelled, "Stop!"

"They not, Nana!" Charlie assured, "They're helping her. It's okay... they're not harming her, they're saving her...."

"...huh?"

"Look," He pointed at them as they gave her another mouth-to-mouth, "This is how they.... encourage her to breathe again, they.... they blow air onto her lungs to help her do it by herself.."

His words were cut by his cries as he continued, "A-and now..." they were giving her even more chest compressions, "t-they're helping her..... heart.... beat again." He sobbed, holding onto her tighter.

"H-Hanji..." he whispered and Nanaba continued "please... don't die.."

The blue shade was still on her face, and she still didn't move an inch.

The medics were about to stop, they patted the shoulder of that one who kept going.

"Wait... No!" Anya shouted, running towards those men and grabbing onto them "Don't stop! Keep going! Please!"

"She hasn't breathed yet! Come on!" Charlie followed after, begging for them to not abandon her.

"Please! Don't give up yet! Don't let her die!" Nanaba cried.

The man who was next to Hanji looked at the desperate looks on the kids, then her hollowed out one.

His heart couldn't let him disappoint them. "Help me!" He ordered, giving her more mouth-to-mouth as the other one in front of him did the heart massage.

"Hanji for the love of god breathe already!" 

"I'm begging you, Hanji! Don't leave us after all of this! Please!"

"Come on! You're not the one to give up so easily!"

The three of them continued to beg her, trying their best not to break down.

Her eyes started to flutter open.

"Hanji!" Nanaba called with a tearful smile, "There you go!"

The first thing Hanji saw was a man doing something to her.

Kissing her?

Her eyes widen and she let out a muffled sound as her chest rose up for air.

She forcefully pushed the man away and gasped loudly, then she let out a panicked scream.

Catching her breath, she leaned to the side, covering her non-bare chest.

Charlie, who knew exactly why she did it, couldn't hold it any longer and fell on the ground, crying.

The medic tried to pick her up, but she flinched away, shrieking in denial of any touch.

"Hanji..." Anya approached her and whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry, that's not Pete... that's a doctor who wants to help you..."

Still breathing heavily, Hanji looked up at her friend.

"Anya...."

"It's okay, it's all over now.... we're free." She sadly smiled at her.

Hanji smiled back and relaxed, leaving a chace for the medics to take care of her.

As the man from earlier picked her up, he took her to a cart and put her on a soft trolley.

"We're taking you to a hospital and we'll take good care of you there. No need to worry."

"..what about.....my friends?" she replied, voice hoarse from the choking she got earlier.

"They'll be treated as well and they'll come and visit you this evening, you just have to rest for now."

They then heard loud noises from out of the cart.

Hanji was able to see Pete furiously trying to run towards her, but being stopped by the people who came from Nanaba's calls.

Their eyes finally landed on each other.

She smiled at him and gave him a middle finger before they drove off.

"Heh, that felt good..." She whispered to herself, making the man chuckle.

"The asshole finally got what he deserved." He noted.

".....I'm sorry about earlier.."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry for..... not understanding that you..... were helping me.....and for pushing you like that.."

"No no, it's fine.." He assured, "I understand you didn't have it easy... I'm sorry.."

She forced a smile, covering her eyes with her arm, just like she had to do every night ever since that incident happened

"You can let it out now." The doctor understandingly noted.

"I don't... want to.."

"Bottling it up will only make it worse.... It's okay, I understand, and I'm sure they would too."

And by those words, it felt like dams were finally broken.

All those tears she had to trap in front of Nanaba, or in nights where Charlie couldn't sleep, or when she begged Anya to let her go.

All that pain she had to hold, seeing her friends' worried stares, bearing Pete's merciless torture and just remebering the shit he did to them.

It was all free.

She soaked her sleeve with endless tears, as her loud sobs echoed in the cart thoughout the whole ride to the hospital.

**Author's Note:**

> Made most of this mess through my exams so I hope it's not that bad.  
> Feedbacks are highly appreciated, hope you like it!   
> There's a part 2 btw which I'll be writing eventually.


End file.
